You Can't Hide
by vampeyy
Summary: All Grace wants is to be heard. But when Molly doesn't give her that, the blonde Perf is left alone. However, Stevie, feeling like she owes the girl, comes in and comforts Grace. For some reason, Stevie agrees to help Grace with a song. But it has to be kept a secret. When their feels for each other grow stronger, Gravity 5's future is in jeopardy. How long with everything last?


**This is my first How to Rock fanfic... I'm pretty excited. I've been wanting to start one for awhile, but never had a strong story idea. I think this one will ending going well though.**

**So I hope you enjoy =)**

**Also, the summary wasn't too good, I know. I couldn't get what I wanted to fit in the amount of characters I had.**

**Again, enjoy.**

* * *

The bell rang, meaning school was over and band practice was on. I had to admit the new song we were working one was pretty awesome. Even though I had a project I needed to get on, I couldn't resist the urge to practice the song. Besides, we were going to be playing a birthday party on Saturday and there was no way Gravity 5 wouldn't be playing that song.

"Stevie are you coming?" I heard Zander's voice from behind me. When I turned around, I saw he was packing up his backpack.

"Yeah, I was just thinking about the song." I stood up and grabbed my bag and walked out of the room with Zander. "Have to get it down by Saturday. You can Kacey did amazing with the lyrics by the way."

Zander looked at me and smiled. "Thanks, it was fun to work on. Probably one of my favorites yet. And hey, we are Gravity 5, we can have that song perfected by tomorrow!" He seemed confident. I was about to say something, but this blonde girl walked by and Zander got distracted. I could only roll my eyes. "Hey do you thing we can bring dates to the party?"

"I don't know Zander, why don't you ask someone who knows. Like Kacey, she booked this gig for us anyway." Zander could get any girl to date him, sometimes I wish was a bit more like Nelson and try controlling that, but whatever. "Now come on, if you try asking someone to the party before we get to the band room, then we are going to be late."

For the rest of the walk, we were both quiet. Zander may have said he was over me and Kacey looking at his song lyrics, but I knew he was still a bit annoyed. He never wrote his personal songs, or brought that notebook with him anymore. I didn't blame him though, we were totally out of line reading it. And I couldn't believe the way Kacey and I acted about the whole thing.

"Where have you guys been?" Kacey was standing next to her microphone. She was in some loose fitting yellow and green shirt with black skinny jeans.

I shook my head and walked over to her and put my bag down. "We are one minute late and our classroom was on the other side of the school." I walked over to my bass and picked it up. Now can we start practice?"

Everyone nodded, and we began practice.

Besides I few mess-ups in the beginning, rehearsal went very well. The song was sounding a lot better put together.

After about an hour, practice ended and everyone was getting ready to leave, except me, I had to work on my project.

"Stevie are you coming? We are all getting milkshakes." Kevin stood by the door, everyone else was gone. "They have bacon milkshakes. As in, there is bacon IN the milkshakes."

I looked at him and gave a half smile. "While that does sound appetizing," sarcasm, "I have to finish this project. Need time okay?"

Kevin nodded and walk out. I think he said 'Good luck.' But I couldn't tell. I grabbed my bag and looked inside to see I left my notebook that I needed inside.

With that, I got up and walked out to the hallway to get to my locker. It was not a very long walk to get to my locker. When I got to it, I put my combination into the lock and opened it up. The blue notebook was laying right there. I grabbed it and almost slammed my locker shut.

I was about to go back to the room, but I heard two voices. Of course I normally wouldn't do anything, but I could make out the voices well enough to tell who they were.

Molly and Grace.

While it made me feel like Kacey when I started slowly making my way to the location of the arguing, the gym, I was just really interested.

When I got close enough to make out what they were saying, I stopped.

"MOLLY!" Grace sounded angry, it was a rare thing. "Why won't you let me? You said you would!"

There was a pause. "I told you Grace, you will get your chance to sing, not on this song though. It doesn't fit your voice." Molly's voice defiantly had a hint of annoyance. "Just because I promised you that you can sing, doesn't mean every song has a spot for Grace in it."

"But I wrote this really cool song…"

"No Grace. I said you could sing, but no write. We can't have songs about unicorns. We have to crush Kacey and the rest of that loser band once and for all. Unicorns won't help."

When Grace spoke again, her voice was softer. "They might…but this song isn't even about-"

She was cut off by Molly. "Enough! Grace, enough. I am done talking about it. I'm leaving now."

After that I couldn't hear anything. I don't know why, but I found myself walking into the gym to find a lonely Grace. Molly must have taken the other door out.

"Stevie?" Grace looked at me in shock. "What are you still doing here?"

"I have a project to work on. I heard arguing so I came over." Why was I still here? I had a project to do. "Are you okay?"

She shook her head. "No. Stupid Molly isn't letting me sing solo. Even though she promised. And she won't even look at my song that I wrote."

I inched closer to the blonde haired Perf. I don't know if it was because I felt bad for her, or because I felt like I owned the girl something because she never did get to sing with us at Battle of the Bands, but I wanted to help the girl. "Well, I uh…I don't have _too_ much left on this project…If you want I would be willing to read your song afterwards."

Grace had a blank expression on her face. "Really? Why?"

I was asking myself the same thing….


End file.
